Rider on the Storm
by Gohan221
Summary: Given a second chance to redeem himself Arthur Morgan is flung forward in time to help Percy fulfill the prophecy how is he supposed to and why do these people keep calling him the ghost of Avalon? "Exists in the same universe and all but it'll be my own little take on it" I don't really have a concrete plan or anything so guess we can see how it evolves.
1. Intro

Cliff in Grizzlies East, State of Ambarino, 1899

As I died looking at the sky it seemed as if the light was going with me. I just hope John got to his family ,outta all this mess. Still can't believe it ended the way it did, Lenny, Sean, Hosea, all them years Dutch all them years, all for that snake Micah Bell. Guess it's too late now guess that's what I should have expected. When you do bad your whole life you can't expect to have good happen to you. Arthur closed his eyes breathing his last breath as three old ladies watch from the shadows mending and twisting a cut string. "He will do"

*gasp* Where am I? Wait am I breathing? Is this hell? I'm not sure, I woke up on the cold floor in a room that is completely white and clean with an ebony table in the middle. I walked up to the table and wiped my finger along it only to get no dust on my fingertips at all. There were two wooden chairs on opposite sides of the table, they had these strange symbols along them and they gave off a feeling as if they were made not of the mundane. As if the natural order of things were being messed with, a feeling not unlike what I felt when I first encountered Francis Sinclair at his cabin just northwest of Strawberry, east of Owanjila lake. I don't know why but all my life I have looked at the world in a peculiar way. Before I met Dutch and Hosea as a boy I would see strange things. Men with blurred faces and one eye. Strange canine like eyes peering at me from the dark. I never spoke of it I assumed I had grown out of it. Until I started having dreams...  
"I see you are awake " said a man in a dark suit and bowler hat. "Wait who are you? Where am I? Is this Hell?" Arthur asked frantically" The man held up his hand. "Patience you have been chosen by fate." "Chosen? By who? What for?" I would usually not be so quick to trust the world of some strange feller I just met, but there's something about this feller. "You've been given a chance at redemption. I am Thanatos the god of death, son of Nyx and Erebus. The fates have seen your life and decided your skill set would be just the thing needed to insure the prophecy childs quest comes to fruition. To sum it all up the beings you know as the Greek gods are real. They follow the flame of the west residing in where it burns brightest. The flame moved from Greece to Rome , it was in London for a time and as of 1921 it resides in the States." "Forgive me if I seem a little doubtful this is all a lot to take in, what exactly is it you want me to do?" "You will be sent forward in time your mission is to assist Perseus Jackson in his quest to defeat Kronos afterwords your path is your own" "Who exactly is this Kronos?" "He is the King of the Titans, father or the eldest Olympians" "Mister how exactly am I to fight titans and monsters" Oh you'll find that you are going to be well equipped" He snapped his fingers and a wall of firearms and melee weapons sprung up out of the floor. "Take your pick and then we begin"


	2. Ghost of Avalon

There were **_weapons_** that I was familiar with many I was not. I picked out a Lancaster, Pump Action Shotgun, and Two Double Actions. "**So what am I supposed to do about Ammo**?" "_**These have been enchanted by Hecate herself to hold infinite Ammo, also the bullets are a third mortal steel, celestial bronze, and silver. If I was you I would take the M16 and DSR-50; they are modern weapons, the M16 has been modified to switch between burst fire and fully automatic. It may take a minute to get used to but it will surely be helpful, and the DSR-50 will surely help in situations were range and power are needed over silence. Any other weapon you may need can be found in camp**_." "**Camp? What camp**?" "_**Camp Halfblood is where the demigods reside and train. Now if that is all I'm going to transport you to westover hall now. Good Luck**__!"_ Thanatos said sarcastically. "**You could have given me a damn coat**!" Arthur yelled gruffly into the frigid nght air. He was then promptly hit in the face with a loaf of bread and a pullover Adidas sweatshirt. He found a bag of these strange green buds in the pocket they smelled very strong but good he'll have to try and burn them for the fragrance later. I walked through the snow reminded unpleasantly of the run over the mountains after the black water incident. '**Soon as I can I'm getting out of the snow and next to a hot fire**' Arthur mumbled to himself, so caught up in his thoughts he did not notice the lack of trees and oncoming lights until it was too late. **Screeechhhhhhhhhh** Arthur turned his head just to see some horseless carriage blind him with lamps and hit him right on the side. As I came too with constant ringing in my ears I saw white and black blurs that as they came into focus turned out to be a 13 year old kid with black hair and striking sea green eyes standing next to what must be his mother. "**Hey are you alright? I'm so sorry that we hit you, what were you doing in the middle of the road?**"asked the woman in a kind tone "**My name is Arthur and you are?**" "**My name is Sally and this is my son Percy?**" "**Percy as in Percy Jackson**?" Sally and Percy both tense up and look at me nervously. Percy playing with a pen in his hands asks me with apprehension "**How do you know my last name?" "I was sent to help you by the gods" "Oh" "Yep" "Well boy's how about we get in the car so Annabeth and Thailia don't freak out. I think we've got an hour to get to know each other a little better. Come on young man you can get in the front seat." "Young man?"** I looked in the glass of this thing they called a car and saw that I was 15 years old again. Wait what? I'M FIFTEEN!?

I

Ghost of Avalon

After getting over the initial shock, I decided it would be best to just keep going with the flow. You see where I come from it don't matter if you are 15 or 30 this life is cold, being distracted can get you killed. Speaking of cold I can actually start to feel my hand again, it's really starting to hit me, Lenny, Hosea, that whole damn mess. Don't even know what happened to John did he survive? Did his family find peace? My life had little meaning towards the end just hope at least I helped some folks. I notice Ms. Jackson giving me a curious look.  
***clears throat***

'**You said your name was Arthur correct?'** Said Ms. Jackson

"**That is correct Ms. Jackson. If I may ask where exactly are we?**" Said Arthur

'**You can call me Sally, and we are in maine about 3 hours out from a private school**' she said quickly and moved on with no time for me to ascertain the reason.I turned my head not 40 seconds later and she was still staring. I followed her eyes seeing something that I did not have before; a red dragon tattoo. Sally was now salivating with fury as if deciding wether to eat me or just out right kill suddenly ice began to spread across the glass, the sleeping teenagers in the back began to subtly shift as if a thousand centepides were melting underneath.

Her skin turned a sickly pale no longer did she appear to be Sally Jackson but a sickly corpse in a wedding dress.

'_**Foolish of them to send the Ghost of Avalon especially so close to the edge of my realm**_.' She said in a motherly tone of voice.

I smelled it then the pungent scent of flesh... man flesh.

I reached for my gun and as I did I recognized the woman very well...

'**Mary? How the hell**?' Arthur said flabbergasted eyes wide as saucers

'_**I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FIND ME, WHERE WERE YOU? YOU ABANDONED MEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU ABANDONED OUR SON'**_she screeched an unnatural wail with no breath.

Arthur's surprise turned to anger at his situation. ' What child do you speak of woman? What kind of new devilry is this?

'_**MORDRED SHALL BE KING I PROMISE THEE THAT DEAR HUSBAND**_' Said 'Mary' who now had the face of a vaguely familiar blonde woman.

*click bang*

'_**Ahahahahahah**_'

Tunnel vision began to pull me away ironically into the darkness before I was shoved awake.

**'Come on Arthur we're here I think it's time to show this cowboy hero's in action what do ya say Jason?'** Said Percy with a shit eating grin.

'**First things first Perce ya got the stash**? Said Jason wiggling his eyebrows.

'**Smoke later work now boy's.**' Said Annabeth sounding stern but with a smile on her face.

'**Smoke what exactly**?' Arthur asked curiously remembering this random baggie of herbs in his pocket.

'**Uhm it's something we use at camp to help with some of the demigod shit when we aren't in battle**.' Said Annabeth

'**Like this**?' Asked Arthur pulling out a large air tight sealed bag with 3 ounces of Appollo's specialty Sour Sunny D.


End file.
